


【HPSS】无问

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Summary: 是《救赎》的前传。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	【HPSS】无问

※文笔渣，人物ooc

※注意避雷

※是《救赎》之前的小故事

我看着窗外的风托着候鸟飞翔，它们在南迁。

已经入秋了，你什么时候醒来？

我握住他的手，放到我的脸颊上轻轻地摩擦，就像他在无数个的夜里，抚摸卝我的脸一样。我脸上的稜角是他用他那双手磨出来。

我是一把利剑，斩杀伏地魔的剑，我的锻造者是我敬爱的师长和我年长的爱人。

我以为在故事的结尾会像每个故事一样，主角拥有了欢乐的结局，所有人都等来了和平。主角会和他的爱人在众人的注视下相拥。

我大概是不幸的同时却又很幸卝运的那个吧，我知道这话听上去很矛盾，但我相信我身边的人会明白这句话所代表的意义。我的爱人在病床上沉睡，腐蚀他意识的蛇毒尚存，而我能做的只有每天来见他，将他身上的污垢抹去，缓慢、耐心地等待他从黑暗中走出。

在等待的那段时间里我遇见了一个可爱的小姑娘，呃…也可以说是可爱和有趣的不老魔女。

这大概是两三天前的小故事了。

我照例来到了圣芒戈，和那些打扮得花枝招展的护士们打招呼。梅林的臭袜子，我真的不知道她们是来上班还是来泡单身男士的，不过还好照顾西弗勒斯的是一个心思单纯，经验老道的护士，我的眼睛也到不必在听她说西弗勒斯的事时还要遭受那种罪孽。

好吧，我必须承认这些女士们在化妆这一方面的确很有研究，她们甚至教会我帮我的“女朋友”化妆。当然这还是在她们不知道西弗勒斯是我男朋友的前提下，她们知道之后全都用看巨怪的眼神看着我，往后的时间避我好像在避瘟疫一样，和我说话的语气也大不如前。

这些人还真的是变脸比翻书快，不过这样正好可以让我的耳根清净些，和西弗勒斯说话的时候也没有人会突然地撞进，打扰。

“早安，艾娃。今天西弗勒斯的状况如何？”我重复着每一天踏入这间病房的开场白。

“老样子。”

意料之中的回答。

“他什么时候才会醒来？是不是你们诊断出错了。”虽然我知道错不在他们，但是我还是忍不住抱怨了几句。

“波特，现在院长，抱歉…斯内普先生不愿意醒来，蛇毒虽然尚存，但是并不会影响到他的意识。你有没有想过斯内普先生他之所以不愿意醒来会不会是因为你招来的狂蜂浪蝶…”我以我巫师的身份发誓，她说这话的时我看到她眼珠稍微向门的位置移动了。“…而且你刚刚的话有质疑到我身为一个护士的责任，换句你们格兰芬多能听懂的话就是，你在质疑我没有把他照顾好。”

我看着她把那些瓶瓶罐罐整理好，依序放在桌子上，“波特，你和院长真的是一支鲜花插在牛粪上，而你正是那个排遗物！你还是去找和你一直的生物，别来糟蹋我们的院长。”

若不是这儿禁止放出任何过大的声响，我确定这门一定会被她大力地拍上。

但是她真的说了好多莫名其妙的话…等等，她该不会以为我嫌弃西弗勒斯吧！该死的，这怎么可能！我那么爱他，恨不得将世界上最好的东西给他！他是我的世界，我嫌弃他做什么？

我撇嘴，坐到了床边的椅子上，开始和西弗勒斯投诉他教出来的学生。这病房内又只剩下了我的说话声。

“西弗，明年的三月，罗恩和赫敏就要结婚了。你能在那之前醒来吗？好多人都在等你醒来，不会有人辱骂你的，我们都弄好了。麦格教授总在说少了你，格兰芬多变得活拨了不少，就是有点吵，她等你回去治他们呢…不如，你也来治治我吧。”我用手指描绘着他的模样，那副我朝思暮想的脸庞。

我听见了开门的声音，我收回了手指，像一只被入侵了领地的狮子一样谨慎地看向了门口。是一个可爱的异国小姑娘。她睁着她大大的眼睛看着我，嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的笑容，那笑容有一种神奇地，令人不自觉放松下来的魔力。

“小姑娘，你是不是迷路了？”我放轻了语气，笑着看着她。她一点都不领情，白了我一眼，无视我般走到了我的身边，更准确而言是西弗勒斯的床边。她伸出了手抚摸着西弗勒斯的脸，感叹道“多么漂亮的灵魂啊！”听见这话，我当下心中一急，握住了她的手，狠狠地看向了她。

“波特先生，放开我的手。我来这儿不是和你吵架的。我们谈谈吧——这或许能叫醒他。”她看着我，波涛不惊，好像所有的事情都在她的预料之中。而我被她紧紧地握着死穴，只能同意下来。

她很危险。这是我那时唯一能得到的讯息。

“我叫卡珊德拉，你就不必劳烦做自我介绍了。接下来的问题，只是我单方面想知道的事情而已。你后悔吗？对于你曾经质疑他，怀疑他的身份？后悔吗？那段路你没有陪着他。”卡珊德拉看着我，她放松地坐在椅子上，一举一动都像贵卝族一样。

一针见血，现在的小孩子都这么讨人厌的吗？

“我很后悔，但是有什么用呢？”我苦笑了一下，想起了那危险四伏的时段，“但那有什么用呢？我想在未来的时间陪伴着他，用我接下来的时间偿还这份懊悔。”我看见她眼中闪过一丝赞赏。

啧，装成熟的小孩。

“如果我说，西弗勒斯现在像一个误入黑暗的小孩，而光忘了照亮前方的路，你会怎么办？”她开始四处走动，打量这小小的病房。

我能怎么办？我也不知道，但是…但是我觉得我又知道那个答案。

“他不需要光，我可以成为他的引路人。”

我低着头，内心如同海浪般翻涌。想保护他的想法一直在我的脑海中，就算他藏起了身份，站在光的对立面的时候也有，而我却从来没有做到过。西弗勒斯不需要光是实话，他本身就像光一样存在。他是一束有着黑暗性质的光，我知道这很矛盾，可这偏偏是我唯一能想到适合他的词汇。

他像光一样照亮前方的路，守护着身后的人，像黑暗一样在悄无声息的时候降临，隐忍着孤独，忍耐着黑夜的冷。

“混血王子的魔药笔记？”卡珊德拉带着笑意的声音响起，她在我不知不觉中拉开了抽屉，拿出了里边属于床上人的物品。

“内容不错，旁边的注释很有意思，闭耳塞听这个魔咒不错。波特，你教授的字显然比你的好看多了。这本书有时间多看看，一个珍宝不该被尘埃淹没。”她说着拂去了上边的灰尘，的确那本书我好久没碰了。一开始拿来的时候还会给西弗勒斯念一念，当后边的日子越来越忙的时候，这本书被我遗忘在了抽屉，在不知不觉中积了尘。

“你所等待的人会在迟暮时苏醒，一切的付出会结果，你值得享用这个果实。波特，对于你对我的称呼，我有很大的意见。在你卝爷爷奶奶还没出世，连个卵都不是的时候，我便纯在于这个世上，我是来自希腊的先知。对于我的话，你爱信不信，反正没信的人多着去了。”她的眼睛像拥有穿透性把我心底的疑问看出，她摇了摇头，故作悲痛地说着：“伪装成孩子只是因为方便而已。毕竟在巫师界，多数的人对着幼崽都有一定的容忍性和保护欲。”

我想我大吃一惊，张着嘴巴的样子，一定在某种程度很好地娱乐了她，因为她是笑着离开的。

现在的我，想起她当时蹦跳着离去的样子和我一开始对她的语气以及态度，很难不赞同她的话的确是一个不争的事实。

回忆结束，我看着西弗勒斯，再看看外边逐渐消失的光亮，唇隔着绷带和他的伤疤，颈项来了一个接触。

明天再来看你。晚安，我亲爱的王子。

————————

卡珊德拉是希腊的一个先知，她的预言不被信任着，但是到了故事的结尾却一一被应验。我对她的故事不是很了解，所以存在着纰漏。不负责任的话就是我只是借了她的名字和身份而已！（理应被打）

灵感来自于毛不易的《借》。


End file.
